


Smut Drabbles and Prompts

by Profficient_In_Feels



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Mutual Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 09:11:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2807219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profficient_In_Feels/pseuds/Profficient_In_Feels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have decided that I need to work on my sex scenes, so to remedy this I have decided to write a bunch of prompts, decided by you guys. Leave a prompt in the comments of this fic or you could go to my tumblr which will be at the end of each individual fics, since I have no idea how to put it in the notes. Thanks and I hope you guys enjoy and please leave me a prompt  anything from vanilla sex to some of the weirdest fetishes ever! (Just i'd appreciate those more sent to me through tumblr than on the fic :))</p><p>On Hiatus For a While now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smut Drabbles and Prompts

**Author's Note:**

> This one is an accidental voyeurism fic. Stiles comes home all horny after school and wants to have a jerk off session before his dad gets home in a few hours. They only issue is he never notices Derek standing in the shadows waiting to inform him of the newest murder!

Stiles jumped out of his Jeep. The door creaked and then shut with a resounding SLAM!!! He rushed to the door. He only had a few hours before his dad got home and he planned to spend it thoroughly pleasuring himself in the allotted time that he had. He threw his bag onto the couch and began to walk up to his room, shedding layer after layer on his way up the stairs. By the time he had reached the top of the stairs he was left in nothing but the form fitting black shorts that he wore under his lacrosse jersey during practice and games. Granted he didn’t play much, but better to be safe than sorry.

He reached the door to his bedroom and swung it open, shedding the last of his clothing. He pointedly didn’t notice a scruffy shadow standing behind his door as he flopped onto his bed and reached for his bedside drawer, nor did he notice how said shadow’s breath hitched as his eyes raked over Stiles naked form, his gaze landing on his surprisingly long cock and heavy hanging balls.

Stiles grabbed his lube that he kept there for jerking off and very seldomly to finger himself. It wasn’t that it wasn’t pleasurable, but it just didn’t seem like something he’d be doing very often. He smirked as the bottle uncapped and the slightly cold, slimy liquid cascaded over his thin long fingers. He laid the bottle back where it was and used his non-lubed hand to trail down his chest, fingers scratching at the hair of his chest and his thick happy trail before heading back up to tweak his nipples and pinch, his lubed hand reaching down and grasping his girth. He squeezed both his cock and nipple at the same time and moan unashamedly. He was the only one in his house after all.

He sighed contentedly, he was in no hurry to rush his orgasm, so he dropped his hand lower and began to roll his balls lightly in his hand, feeling the slight amount of hair there. He dropped his hand from his nipple and lubed his hand up on his dick, getting them both wet as he yanked once again. He did so slowly, easing himself into arching up from the bed, gently fucking his fist. He moaned, his noises completely blocking out the heavy breathing filling the room from the other side.

****************

Derek was standing there watching as Stiles slowly tortured himself. He registered the fact on some level that he shouldn’t be here. Watching this magnificent creature, pleasuring himself, but the tightening in his pants that was becoming more of a pressing issue by the second disagreed on where they should be at the moment. He reached down and pushed against the hard-as-rock rod curving to the right, forced into confining denim by his jeans. He stifled a groan. It wouldn’t be so bad if he just...unbuckled his pants to help with the pressure, right.

Stiles began to leak precum from the slit in his penis and Derek almost came in his pants from that view. Stiles was arched up, fucking the air and his fist. Cock dripping with lube and precum and looking absolutely sinfully gorgeous. Derek had never known he would like the boy like this, but seeing him in this moment, it was all he could think about.

Derek quietly unbuckled his belt and eased down his zipper after making quick work of the button. It didn't take a lot of the pressing insistence off his dick, but it made him stop wanting to both scream in frustration over the lack of friction and sob because of the scratchy fabric that was rubbing against the sensitive tip of his burning arousal.

Stiles flipped over and positioned himself so he was fucking down on his fist as if it was a willing body below him, and in that moment Derek couldn’t decide whether he’d rather be under Stiles, being that willing body, or to have the roles switched and Stiles under him. In fact he’d prefer to be able to experience all of the above in numerous different positions and areas.

Derek couldn’t take it anymore, he pulled his dick out of his pants and began to stroke it vigorously. Rejoicing in the view of Stiles’ pert and full ass slamming down with his dick into his fist. Stiles turned once again and began just to strip his cock in the fast little motions. His breath hitching and muscles tightening as he began to spray his release all over his chest and a few strings landing on his face and hair. That was the last straw, Derek came with a gasp and moan that he couldn’t hold back anymore. Stiles looked startled and sat up quickly, eyes going to Derek’s face before his cock, a drop of cum landing on the floor before glancing back at his face.

“Derek!?” Stiles asked nervously, trying to cover himself. It was almost comical, Derek had just watched him get off. “What are you doing here?!”

“There was a murder….another one..” Derek said, quickly tucking his cock away, back in his jeans.

“Did- did you see all of that..?” Stiles asked and glanced back unconsciously at the puddle of cum at Derek’s feet and that sent a flush up his face.

“I’m go-gonna just...go” Derek said making a hasty retreat through the window.

“Derek, wait!” Stiles said, but Derek ran all the way back to his loft where he yanked down his pants and came again, the memory of Stiles at the forefront his memory.

*****************

Stiles sat in bewilderment, come cooling on his stomach. He was at a loss of words and his brain couldn’t wrap around what happened. Then it hit him and he smirked. Derek had gotten off on him getting off. Maybe Danny never would have to answer his question. Apparently gay guys did find him very attractive.

[My Tumblr](http://ifanboyathighseacauseshipsduh.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!! Kudos, Comments, Leave a Prompt, and Subscribe to me!


End file.
